This invention is directed to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to thyristor-based memory devices with select regions comprising implants of carbon as an activation assisting species and indium as a high ionization energy acceptor.
Semiconductor devices of ever-decreasing geometry have been realized for enabling the fabrication of integrated circuits of increased density and complexity. While this industry, in general, may be understood to address a variety of different types of circuits; the design, construction and manufacture of semiconductor memory devices—which may be used for storage of digital data—has conventionally been of particular interest to particular segments of the industry.
Most semiconductor memory devices may be described as static random access memory (SRAM) or dynamic random access memory (DRAM). SRAM's have conventionally been used for applications requiring quick performance and responsiveness. Quick responsiveness may be understood to enable ready availability and access to the memory for storage and retrieval of data.
In contrast, DRAM's typically have been associated with applications of reduced speed requirements. Although exhibiting responsiveness slower than conventional SRAM's, the DRAM's may still find favor by way of a density advantage.
More recently, thyristors have been introduced as a type of Negative Differential Resistance (NDR) SRAM device that may offer both speed and density advantages. Some of the more recent thyristor-based memory may also be deemed capable of realization via available CMOS processes, procedures and equipment.
One of the considerations associated with design of thyristor-based memory relates to the magnitude of a thyristor's holding current—i.e., the current necessary for the device to preserve a conductive state (on-state). If the thyristor is operable with a low holding current, low power dissipation may be achieved. However, the minimum current level may depend on a desired reliability (e.g., maximum tolerable error density) and noise immunity.
The noise immunity for the thyristor-based memory cell may be related to its blocking characteristics. If the gain of the thyristor is too great, then the threshold level of the thyristor's blocking state may drop to a level that may hinder data preservation. An excessive gain may cause the thyristor to be vulnerable to noise influences, wherein the noise may erroneously toggle the thyristor from a non-conductive state to a conductive state. For similar reasons, it may be difficult to transition a thyristor of excessive gain from a conductive state to a non-conductive state.
Accordingly, a compromise may be evident when selecting a gain for the constituent bipolar devices for a thyristor of a thyristor-based memory. The selection of a gain too low for the bipolar devices of the thyristor may hinder the ability to write and preserve data of a first type (conductive state) within the thyristor. On the other hand, the selection of a gain too great may, alternatively, hinder the ability to write and preserve data of a second type (non-conductive state). Thus, thyristor design typically may address the selection of bipolar gain that may permit reliable writing and storage of either of first-type or second-type data. Further, the design may also address concerns for reliable fabrication in consideration of given variances that may affect gain of a bipolar device.
Environmental conditions such as temperature may be understood to influence the performance of semiconductor devices. Thus, during manufacture of thyristor-based semiconductor memory, various processes—e.g., doping, implant, activation, anneal procedures, and the like—may include tolerance levels or limitations that may contribute to device variations; and, likewise, the reliability of the thyristor-based memory to handle data with immunity to noise, environmental influences and temperature variation.